


Waited My Whole Life for This One Night

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Español | Spanish, M/M, Spanish Translation
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-27
Updated: 2014-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-06 09:25:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1852924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Traducción con autorización del autor original.</b><br/>Siempre se ha dicho que la paciencia es una virtud. Pero Harry está seguro de que a la persona que se le ocurrió ese cliché nunca pasó dieciocho horas esperando el nacimiento de su primer hijo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Waited My Whole Life for This One Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Waited My Whole Life for This One Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010004) by [LittleLostPieces](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLostPieces/pseuds/LittleLostPieces). 



En un día normal, el sonido de la alarma en el oído de Harry a las cinco de la mañana sería molesto. Bueno, si es honesto, sería más que molesto. En un día normal, él golpearía la alarma, la tiraría posiblemente fuera de la habitación, murmuraría algo grosero sobre su almohada, y enterraría su cara en el cuello de Louis durante otros diez o veinte minutos, por lo menos.

Hoy no es un día normal.

Esta mañana, cuando la alarma suena a las cinco, Harry se estira perezosamente y se apoya en la cama mientras parpadeaba para despertar completamente. Golpea la alarma, pero no hay indicios de ser un día repetitivo. Porque tampoco está Louis para enterrar la cara en su cuello, porque Louis ya ha despertado desde hace una hora y está vagando por la cocina mientras la cafetera sigue pillando anunciando que el té está listo. Louis ha estado despierto desde las cuatro de la mañana y Harry no puede culparlo.

Hoy conocerán a su hijo por primera vez.

Se baja de la cama con más ánimo del que alguien tendría después de haber dormido sólo unas pocas horas, Harry deambula hacia el baño y en el camino piensa en todo lo que han pasado para llegar a este día, a esta loca y temprana hora y a este monumental momento.

La conversación había sido iniciada hace siglos, en realidad, cuando eran demasiado jóvenes para estar hablando de algo tan importante como la construcción de una familia. Incluso cuando sus madres rodaron sus ojos ante su infantil fantasía, Harry y Louis sabían que llegaría este momento.

Hace tres años, Louis sacó el tema de nuevo y Harry nunca dudó en aceptar. Habían estado juntos durante seis años. Durante ese momento, terminaron la escuela, maduraron (un poco), compraron su propia casa y se establecieron como pareja, así que era lógico que este fuera el siguiente paso a dar.

La madre de Louis se había ofrecido a entregarles un par de sus propios hijos, fue claramente una broma para hacer las cosas más fáciles, pero esa opción se retiró de la mesa en el mismo momento en que se ofreció. Por un tiempo discutieron sobre el alquiler de un vientre —eso les había funcionado maravillosamente a Zayn y a Liam— pero al final decidieron que la adopción era una mejor opción para ellos

Harry nunca hubiera imaginado el proceso arduo y complicado que sería. Decidir qué tipo de adopción era la mejor para ellos se convirtió en una aventura —abierta, cerrada, nacional, internacional, niño, niña— y una vez que habían hecho su lista de deseos, él asumió que solo tenían que ponerla en orden y después obtendría lo que ellos querían, como lo hacían siempre con la comida para llevar o algo así. Él rió cuando se dio cuenta de lo ingenuos que habían sido en aquel entonces.

Fue la hermana de Harry quien dejó caer la respuesta final a todas sus preguntas. Una amiga de la universidad, Maddie, acabada de descubrir que estaba embarazada y estaba aterrorizada y absolutamente segura que no quería ser responsable de un hijo en este momento, por lo que estaba luchando con la idea de interrumpir el embarazo. Cuando le preguntaron si ella consideraría reunirse con Harry y Louis para discutir la posibilidad de una adopción privada o abierta, Maddie estuvo inmediatamente de acuerdo.

Durante los últimos nueves meses, nunca se habían perdido una cita con el médico o la clase de parto, y hasta habían asistido a cuatro baby shower —no eran los favoritos de Louis, pero Harry no podía tener suficiente de eso— y habían pasado pintando y preparando la habitación que solía ser la de invitados. Pensar en que su hijo iba a dormir en la habitación que Niall y Louis utilizaban para pasar tiempo después de las fiestas hizo que Harry pusiera un poco de pausa y riera ante la ida. Sus vidas habían cambiado mucho. Y si seguía pensando en todo lo que le esperaba a partir de hoy, iba a colapsar.

En el momento en que termina de ducharse y vestirse con ropa cómoda, pero presentable, Louis pasea por la cocina mientras bebe lo que claramente no es su primera taza de té.  Su cabello aún sobresale en todas direcciones y Harry se detiene en la puerta sólo para ver al tipo del cual está enamorado, murmurar para sí mismo mientras se aleja de la barra de la cocina y camina de regreso.

“Vas a hacer una zanja en el suelo”. Dice finalmente Harry, sonriendo cuando Louis se detiene y lo mira, con el labio inferior entre los dientes debido a la preocupación.

“Era hora de que salieras de la cama, maldita sea”. Dispara Louis de nuevo, bebiendo fuerte y desagradablemente de su taza. “No es como si el día de hoy no fuera tan importante”.

El reloj del microondas dice que son las cinco y cuarto. “He estado despierto desde hace quince minutos, amor. Ya hasta tomé una ducha”.

“Oh, ¿quieres impresionar a nuestro bebé?”. Se burla Louis mientras camina hacia donde Harry está de pie. “Francamente no creo que se moleste en observar tus calcetines a juego”.

Harry envuelve sus brazos alrededor de Louis y frota la línea de su columna sobre su camisa de algodón. “Bueno, creo que un papá loco y con el pelo sin lavar podría ser suficiente”.

Jadeando y alejándose para golpear el brazo de Harry, Louis finge sentirse ofendido. “Tengo que ducharme”. Dice de pronto, con los ojos clavados en el reloj. “¿Tengo tiempo para ducharme? ¿He perdido todo mi tiempo caminando alrededor de la cocina?”.

Pero Harry sacude la cabeza con tanta calma como le es posible y pellizca las costillas de Louis. “Eso sí, no pases mucho tiempo jugando con tu “cosita” y estaremos bien”.

Louis gruñe y aparta con fuerza a Harry antes de salir de la habitación.

La labor de Maddie va a ser inducida a las seis, pero el hospital se encuentra a pocos minutos de distancia. Ella no solo ha permitido que estén a su lado en todo momento, ella pidió que ellos estuvieran ahí. Harry en realidad no sabe lo que tienen que hacer, no importa cuántas veces la madre de Louis hubiera repasado los procedimientos y posibilidades con ellos. Él realmente solo recuerda una cosa que había dicho al respecto: Ella es la que va a hacer todo el trabajo, ella y los médicos. Ustedes dos simplemente van a estar ahí para ella, y van a estar bien.

Cuando Louis canta fuera de tono una canción que Harry vagamente reconoce, se ríe y se pone a preparar dos tazas de té. Él podrá estar ahí, él podrá. Lo ha hecho con Louis desde hace años.

*

Todo el mundo lo ha dicho —sólo porque el parto vaya a ser inducido a las seis, no significa que tendrán al bebé a las siete— pero Harry no les cree. En su mente, ellos apenas van a tener el tiempo para llegar e instalarse en la habitación, y luego tendrán un hermoso bebé con ellos y todos lloraran.

Pero a las siete y cuarto, está  listo para colgar a Louis en el techo por los dedos de sus pies. Él ya ha vagado por todas las salas del edificio y ahora está moviendo su pie en un rincón, y tronando sus dedos, molestando a todos en la habitación.

“Louis”. Comienza Harry, todavía tranquilo y sereno a pesar de que le gustaría cruzar la habitación y agitarlo.

Louis no para de moverse, ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo hasta que mira a Harry con los ojos muy abiertos. “¿Qué?”.

Maddie se ríe desde la cama y Harry simplemente sacude la cabeza y se une a ella porque, en realidad, ¿qué más iba a hacer? Se sentiría horrible si empieza una pelea mientras ella está en labor de parto, y siempre se preguntaría si tendría algún efecto adverso en el bebé o algo así, a pesar de estar seguro que no lo haría.

*

El médico vuelve de otra labor de parto a las ocho y media, para checar la fuente de Maddie, y luego se va con la promesa de volver pronto.

“Me muero de hambre”. Anuncia Louis tan pronto se quedan solos.

“Bienvenido al club”. Dice Maddie, rodando los ojos y haciendo un puchero.

Hay un montón de cables y cordones eléctricos envueltos alrededor de ella, más de los que Harry cree que son necesarios. El médico explicó que eran absolutamente esenciales, pero Harry no está seguro de por qué tienen que vigilar su presión arterial. Ella nunca mencionó tener problemas antes, aunque nunca pensó en preguntárselo. Hay un monitor sobre su estómago, marca el seguimiento de los signos vitales del bebé, así como algo envuelto alrededor de su tobillo, pegado a la parte inferior de su pie. Si viera esto en una película, Harry podría pensar que esta mujer está en riesgo de que algo horrible le pase. Para ser honesto, él también está preocupado, pero no quiere expresarlo en voz alta para no preocupar a nadie.

A ella no se le ha permitido comer nada desde la noche anterior, solo se le ha permitido beber agua, y Harry se siente mal por ella. Le encantaría salir corriendo a buscar comida, pero comer enfrente de ella es cruel. Él no quiere hacer nada para enojarla.

“Deberías de ir a comer algo”. Sugiere ella cuando Louis gime desde su silla.

Si es honesto, Harry está casi seguro de que Louis se ocuparía mejor de esto. Había vivido los nacimientos de sus cuatro hermanas, era el pilar de Zayn cuando él se estaba volviendo loco debido al bebé, y había pasado muchas horas alrededor de niños.

Por supuesto, su paciencia es una mierda cuando está nervioso, así que tal vez Harry debe de haber sabido que no podría con esto.

“Sí, Lou”. Está Harry de acuerdo, sonriendo suavemente cuando Louis está a punto de objetar. “Creo que en realidad podrías necesitar comer algo”.

“No podemos ir los dos”. Insiste Louis, horrorizado ante la sugerencia. “Así que tráeme algo cuando regreses”.

Pero después de un segundo de contemplación, Louis se levanta y se acerca para darle un beso a Maddie en la cabeza. “Llámame si ocurre algo mientras estoy fuera”.

“No vamos a dejar que te lo pierdas, idiota”. Dice ella sonriendo con afecto cuando Louis se aleja. “Ve. Me estás poniendo de nervios”.

Louis sonríe, antes de arrastrar la mano sobre su pelo, y luego se dirige a Harry para darle un beso. “Estaré de vuelta antes de que te des cuenta”. Promete.

“Tómate tu tiempo”. Le dice Harry, apretando su mano. Él espera hasta que Louis se aleja de la cama y dice: “Lo siento. Está muy ansioso”.

Maddie niega con la cabeza y se ríe. “Eso me hace sentir un poco mejor”. Admite con un encogimiento de hombros. “Quiero decir, nunca he pensado en dar marcha atrás en este asunto, pero saber lo mucho que desean y quieren a este pequeñín hace que tomar esta decisión sea más fácil”.

Frota su vientre y Harry desea poder sentir lo que ella ha sentido durante meses. Ha estado enamorado de este bebé antes de saber que era un niño, y antes de firmar el acuerdo. Pero aun así no está llevando a su propio hijo en su interior, no lo está sintiendo crecer, estirarse y desarrollarse, aunque sabe que aun así va a ser una parte de él. Y no puede imaginar cómo se sentiría estar en los zapatos de Maddie en estos momentos.

Ella sonríe al verlo tan serio. “Créeme Harry, si tuviera tu vida, si tuviera a Louis y tuviera que darle la familia que voy a darle a este niño, sería una decisión mucho más difícil”.

*

Louis regresa alrededor de las nueve, visiblemente más tranquilo cuando toma asiento al lado de la cama. Harry sale de la habitación para comer su desayuno —un bagel y una banana— y para llamar a su madre. Han estado mandándose mensajes durante toda la mañana, pero es bueno escuchar su voz.

“Hola, cariño”. Responde su mamá, simpática y amorosa a la vez.

“Hola”. Saluda Harry, dejándose caer en el sofá y mirando por la ventana. “¿Estás bien?” ¿Cómo están las cosas?”.

Ella se ríe. “Oh, mucho más emocionante de lo que son para ti en este momento. ¿Cómo está Maddie?”.

“Tiene una dilatación de tres. Dos o tres, el doctor dijo que está en un punto intermedio, pero más cerca de tres. Ellos quieren esperar hasta que llegue a cinco o seis antes de que le pongan la epidural”. Siente que las palabras salen de su boca como si fueran un lenguaje extranjero que no recuerda haber aprendido, pero aun así lo entiende.

“Podría llegar bastante rápido. ¿Cómo está Louis?”.

“Está bien ahora que ha comido”. Responde Harry, acomodándose en su asiento antes de pelar la banana. “Tal vez debería llevarle un libro para colorear ahora que regrese, ya sabes cómo se pone con esto de esperar”. Empuja los libros sobre la mesa con el dedo del pie y se ríe cuando su madre también lo hace. “No, está bien. Ha sido muy alentador y es el primero en ofrecerle la mano a Maddie en cada contracción. Es muy bueno”.

“Y, ¿tú cómo estás?”.

Es una pregunta difícil de contestar con sinceridad. “Estoy bien”. Dice finalmente. “Es raro, supongo. Quiero decir, yo sabía que esto iba a suceder, pero se está empezando a sentir más real. ¿Eso es raro?”.

“No, para nada”. Dice su madre. “Cariño, estás a punto de ser padre por primera vez. Yo estaría preocupada si no estuvieras preocupado. Es una gran responsabilidad”. Hace una pausa, suspira, y luego añade. “También es la alegría más grande que tendrás, amor. Vas a ser muy bueno en esto, lo sé”.

“Tienes que decir eso”. Le dice Harry, deseando más que nada que ella pudiera estar con él en este momento. “Eres mi mamá”.

“Es por eso que debes escucharme. Tengo un poco de experiencia con este tipo de cosas. Ahora, vuelve ahí, ¿de acuerdo? Pero mantenme al tanto de todo. Quiero saber lo que está pasando en todo momento”.

Esta vez es Harry quien resopla. “Voy a estar encantado de actualizarte si algo pasa”. Le dice, lo que permite que un poco de frustración se filtre por las palabras.

Su madre ríe. “Harry, esto es algo de lo que no puedes correr, incluso si lo quisieras”. Le recuerda.

Él lo sabe. Solo que suena desalentador cuando lo dice en voz alta. “Te amo”. Dice antes de terminar la llamada y muerde la banana. El sabor insípido estalla contra su lengua, pero de todos modos se la termina antes de regresar a la sala.

Harry recibe un texto de su hermana alrededor de las diez y media: “¿Cómo van las cosas?”.

Él responde: Las contracciones son cada dos minutos, pero no son lo demasiado fuertes. El Dr. Will volverá a revisarla a las 11. Todavía estamos esperando y esperando y esperando.

Ella responde rápidamente: “Aguántate, pastelito de fruta”. Harry se ríe al leerlo.

Al medio día, recibe un mensaje de Liam: “¿Cuándo puedo ver a mi ahijado?”.

Harry le envía una carita triste: “Yo te lo haré saber”.

*

“Voy a buscar el almuerzo”. Dice Louis después de que el médico examina a Maddie, quien está dilatada un centímetro más, pero no ha sido mucho el cambio.

“¿Por qué no van los dos?”. Pregunta ella, sonriendo cuando Harry comienza a sacudir la cabeza. “Escápense a la cafetería por mí. Regresen y déjenme vivirlo a través de ustedes”.

“Pero ¿qué pasa...?”. Comienza Louis a protestar.

“Puedo tener una contracción sin sostener sus grandes, fuertes y varoniles manos, ¿sabes?”.

Rodando sus ojos, Harry une sus dedos con los de Louis para salir de la habitación. “¿Qué es lo que se te antoja?”. Pregunta Harry cuando se acercan al ascensor.

Louis no responde hasta que las puertas se cierran, empujando a Harry contra la pared y metiendo los dedos entre sus rizos. “Tú”. Respira contra la boca de Harry antes de comenzar a besar su cuello.

Aunque Harry casi nunca le niega nada a Louis, hacer algo inadecuado en un sitio inadecuado, no le parece, así que se encuentra a sí mismo alejándose un poco. “Lou, no podemos". Comienza a protestar y luego traga saliva cuando Louis mete una mano bajo el dobladillo de su camisa. “Louis”. Susurra.

“¿Qué?”. Pregunta Louis, haciéndose hacia atrás, lo suficiente para que Harry pueda ver sus labios rojos debido a la presión que ha hecho en la piel de Harry. “Vamos, Harry. No me masturbé en la ducha. Necesito esto”.

Harry resopla y empuja a Louis por el hombro hasta que de nuevo puede respirar. “Bueno, primero, felicidades por mantener por veinte segundos tus manos ocupadas en otra cosa. Segundo, habrías tenido el tiempo si no hubieras pasado una hora y media haciendo treinta tazas de té. Y tercero”. Dice Harry, mirando a su alrededor. “Hay niños aquí”.

Louis rueda sus ojos y presiona de nuevo su boca en el cuello de Harry. “No he visto un maldito bebé en todo el día. Ese es el problema”.

Muy bien, él tiene un punto. Tal vez no tienen un bebé todavía, pero lo podrían tener en cualquier minuto. Harry es un gran fan del sexo, especialmente con Louis, pero hay un tiempo y lugar para él y tal vez ahora, cuando se encuentran en un ascensor del hospital en el cual esperan que su hijo llegue, no es ni el tiempo ni el lugar.

Con las manos en los hombros de Louis, Harry se inclina para susurrarle al oído. “¿Y qué pasa si en estos momentos me pongo de rodillas? Conseguiré excitarte, calentarte y ponerte duro, además de que podría tenerte por completo en mi boca ¿verdad?”. Cuando Louis gime sobre su cuello, Harry piensa que tal vez esta no es la mejor idea que ha tenido. “¿Y si entonces suena el teléfono y el bebé está por nacer y tenemos que volver corriendo a la habitación? ¿Entonces qué, Louis?”. Termina con su pregunta empujando a Louis probablemente con más fuerza de la necesaria.

Da unos pasos hacia atrás y cruza los brazos cuando el ascensor llega al primer piso, Louis lo mira. “Nunca te he odiado tanto como te odio en este momento”.

Él sale corriendo del ascensor y Harry toma un momento para respirar y recomponerse e internamente se da palmaditas a sí mismo por haber hecho lo que hizo con Louis.

*

Cuando terminan de comer, en relativo silencio —Louis aún tiene mala cara, no importa cuántas veces haya dicho que no— deciden tomar las escaleras para volver a la habitación. Harry le envía mensajes a su madre para informarle que no  ha pasado nada en el último par de horas, y luego se concentra en mirar fijamente el trasero de Louis mientras siguen subiendo las escaleras.

En el cuarto piso, Louis se detiene y se apoya en la barandilla. “Tengo miedo”. Dice de repente.

Harry se detiene a su lado y se recarga en la barandilla. “No te preocupes Lou. Los médicos dicen que no hay nada inusual. Nuestras expectativas no eran realistas, eso es todo”.

Pero Louis niega con la cabeza y se queda mirando sus zapatos. “No es acerca de cuánto tiempo va a tardar. Estoy bien con respecto a eso, pero no estoy asustado por eso”.

Oh. Hubiera sido mejor que hubiera tenido miedo de eso, piensa Harry. Él no necesita más explicaciones para saber exactamente a lo que Louis se refiere. “Vas a ser un gran padre. Lo sabes ¿verdad? Quiero decir, eres muy bueno con tus hermanas y con todos los otros niños que conocemos. Vamos a poder con esto, Lou”.

Louis apenas bufa. “Tengo cero paciencia. Me he pasado todo el día maldiciendo a este niño por no salir de esa matriz”. Él se encoge y luego sonríe un poco cuando añade: “Obviamente maldigo demasiado. Soy demasiado ruidoso. Hace dos noches me emborraché con Zayn. Soy el peor modelo a seguir”.

“Hey”. Interrumpe Harry, tirando de la manga de Louis hasta que vuelve su rostro hacia él. “Ven aquí”.

Louis lo hace voluntariamente, y se mete entre las piernas de Harry, apoyando las manos sobre sus muslos. “¿Qué estamos haciendo, Hazza?”. Pregunta Louis con la voz tan pequeña y frágil que casi rompe a Harry.

“Vamos a tener un bebé”. Responde felizmente, descansando su frente contra la de Louis. “Y se supone que debe de dar miedo. Si no nos preocupáramos por estropearlo, no estaríamos tan nerviosos, pero vamos a estar bien. Y no me digas que no tienes paciencia porque te has pasado los últimos diez años sacando a Liam de su caparazón. No maldices delante de tus hermanas, ¿pero qué pasa si lo haces delante de nuestro hijo?”. Le pregunta con una sonrisa en su rostro. “Él va a crecer con Niall, así que está obligado a aprender algunas cosas que nosotros ni siquiera conocemos”.

Louis se ríe ante eso, sollozando un poco, aunque no hay lágrimas. “Diablos, Niall lo va a arruinar”.

Riendo, Harry asiente con la cabeza y se deleita con la sensación de tener la cara de Louis contra la suya. “Además, sé que puedes ser tranquilo cuando lo necesitas”. Susurra ante el limitado espacio entre ellos. Aprieta el trasero de Louis para ilustrar su punto y se ríe demasiado fuerte cuando Louis arquea sus cejas. “Y si no me equivoco, Zayn ya tiene un niño y eso no le impide divertirse contigo”.

“Tienes una respuesta para todo ¿no?”.

Harry asiente con la cabeza, besando la piel debajo de los ojos de Louis antes de decir: “No hay nadie en este planeta con el que preferiría tener un bebé, Louis. Nadie. Este niño no tiene idea de lo afortunado que está a punto de ser”.

Esta vez, cuando Louis desliza su mano sobre el cabello de Harry, él no protesta. Tal vez ambos necesitan una distracción. Tal vez eso es lo que Louis estaba tratando de decirle en el ascensor. Así que en vez de discutir, abre la boca, dejando que Louis tome su tiempo para explorar cada centímetro de su lengua. Él gime cuando Louis lame la parte superior de su boca, gime cuando pasa por debajo de su lengua, y jadea cuando por fin se aleja lo suficiente como permitir que tome un respiro.

“Deberíamos volver”. Susurra Louis en el cuello de Harry.

Esta vez, es Harry quien gruñe, con la cabeza hacia atrás exponiendo la longitud de su garganta. Casi se cae de la barandilla cuando Louis muerde su clavícula. “Esto es una venganza, ¿no es así?”.

Alejándose mientras da un golpe en el muslo de Harry, Louis se ríe y comienza a subir el próximo tramo de escaleras.

*

El médico ordena la epidural a las dos y media, pero entre el momento en que se la administran y comienza a hacer efecto, dan casi las cuatro.

Esperan a que Maddie comience a dormirse, finalmente cómoda ahora que el dolor comienza a ceder, comienzan a pelear por el control remoto para apagar la televisión y juegan un aburrido juego de cartas en el que Louis hace trampa. Harry está dispuesto a estrangularlo otra vez cuando el médico aparece alrededor de las cinco.

“¿Hay algo que podamos hacer para acelerar el proceso?”. Le pregunta Louis cuando el médico comienza a comprobar los monitores y la unión de todos los cables.

Con una sonrisa, el médico le pregunta: “¿Por qué? ¿Tienen un lugar más importante en el que estar?”.

Harry se ríe cuando Louis rueda los ojos y se deja caer en el sofá en el otro extremo de la habitación.

“Esto es normal ¿verdad? Quiero decir, once horas no es nada malo ¿no?”. Harry le pregunta al médico mientras este pone el historial médico en la ranura en el extremo de la cama.

Metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo, el médico pone lo que se supone es su mejor sonrisa tranquilizadora. “Es normal. Algunas mujeres tardan veinticuatro horas”. Louis gruñe, a pesar de que tiene sus ojos cerrados. “Mi novia estuvo en labor de parto durante dieciséis horas la primera vez”.

Harry simplemente niega con la cabeza. “¿Qué hizo? ¿Cómo logró que esto no se convirtiera en un martirio?”.

“Estudiando”. Dice el médico. “Estaba en la escuela en ese tiempo. Cuando ella dormía, la habitación era mucho más tranquila que la biblioteca del campus, así que acampé en la mesa y me sumergí en el estudio”.

“Esta es la primera vez que lamento no estar en la escuela”. Responde Harry y el médico sólo se ríe cuando sale de la habitación.

*

Al cuarto para las ocho, ella ha dilatado nueve centímetros y medio, pero el médico no se siente cómodo como para que comience a pujar.

Regresa a las nueve cuarenta y a las diez y cuarto. Pero todavía  no hay cambio.

*

Harry está comiendo otra banana y viendo fotos en su teléfono, cuando la enfermera entra.

“¿Qué está pasando?”. Le pregunta Louis asustado, cuando lanza la revista sobre la mesa y comienza a ponerse de pie.

La enfermera sólo niega con la cabeza. “Un poco de fiebre. Nada alarmante. Probablemente es por el largo trabajo de parto” dice ella, acariciando el brazo de Maddie con una sonrisa. “¿Cómo te sientes, querida?”.

Su respuesta es un bufido. “He estado mejor”. Responde con sarcasmo y Harry no puede evitar sonreír.

Ella ha sido una verdadera guerrera, ha luchado contra las náuseas y la frustración todo el día. No está sufriendo dolor, pero ciertamente no está relajada. A pesar de que ha estado impaciente, Harry ni siquiera trata de reflexionar sobre si podría soportar estar en su lugar.

Es casi irritante la forma en que el médico lleva las cosas; tranquilo y sereno como si se tratara de cualquier otro paciente en cualquier otro día.

“¿Cómo está su presión arterial?”. Pregunta el médico, checando el monitor antes de que la enfermera pueda incluso contestar. Parece medianamente satisfecho con lo que encuentra: “Dale mil miligramos de paracetamol y vamos a revisarla de nuevo alrededor de una media hora, ¿de acuerdo?”.

Con otra palmadita en el pie de Maddie, él se ha ido de nuevo.

La enfermera sale por un momento y Louis se hunde en la silla. "¿No sería más fácil decir un gramo en lugar de mil miligramos?”. Reflexiona moviendo la cabeza y volviendo su atención a Maddie. “¿Cómo te sientes realmente?”. Pregunta en voz baja mientras el pecho de Harry se aprieta esperando la respuesta. Él siempre se preocupa mucha más de lo que puede soportar.

“Estoy bien”. Ella asegura, asintiendo con la cabeza mientras desliza su mano hacia la de él. “Estoy lista para seguir haciendo esto, me siento bien. Gracias por preguntar”.

Él le sacude el pelo de la frente y le da un beso en la mejilla.  “Gracias por pasar por este infierno por nosotros”.

Por un momento, Harry se pregunta si Louis se acuerda de que él está sentado aquí, pero se da cuenta que no importa. La enfermera vuelve para administrarle el medicamento antes de que él pueda preguntar.

*

La decisión de realizar una cesárea se toma alrededor de las once con treinta y cinco minutos. El médico cree que es mejor, ya que no ha habido un cambio en más de tres horas y el medicamento para la fiebre no está haciendo efecto. Al parecer, hay una posibilidad de que Maddie pudiera tener algún tipo de infección y no quieren correr ningún riesgo.

Ella está de acuerdo, y deja que los médicos tomen las decisiones finales.

“Lo siento, no se me ocurrió preguntar antes de decir que sí”. Se disculpa ella cuando están solos.

Louis niega con la cabeza, pero Harry camina al otro lado de la cama y le agarra la mano. “Esa era cien por ciento una decisión tuya, no nuestra”. Le asegura.

Hay pequeñas gotas de sudor por encima de su labio, sus ojos vagan entre ellos y su estómago, el bebé todavía está esperando. Sus dedos están temblando contra los de Harry, por lo que mira a Louis y le pregunta: “¿Me pasarías el libro que trajimos?”.

Louis toma la maleta que habían estado haciendo durante el último mes, o tal vez más, y saca el libro.

Harry lo coloca en la cama y lo abre, apoyando la mano en el estómago de Maddie y comienza a leer. “El señor y la señora Brown conocieron a Paddington en un andén. De hecho, así fue como el oso llegó a tener ese nombre tan inusual, por el nombre de la estación”.

Se detiene cuando Maddie solloza y apoya una mano sobre su cabeza. “Este fue mi libro favorito cuando era pequeña”. Ella explica.

Con un brillo en los ojos, Harry mira a Louis y dice: “¿Ves?”.

Louis apenas bufa. “Yo voté por Peter Pan, pero tenía miedo de que el Capitán Hook fuera demasiado aterrador”. Bromea, levantando una ceja hacia Harry cuando añade: “Para un niño que todavía no entiende nada”.

“Shh”. Dice Harry con un dedo en los labios. “Estoy leyendo”.

Su intención era abrir el libro después de que naciera el bebé, pero se dio cuenta de que necesitaba una distracción. Si Paddington mantiene su mente fuera de la cirugía y del hecho de que va a ser muy pronto, va a leerlo veinte veces si es necesario.

*

“No voy a verlo”. Anuncia Maddie mientras las enfermeras arreglan todo para llevarla a cirugía.

“¿Qué?”. Pregunta Louis tontamente.

Harry envuelve su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de Louis. “No tienes que-“. Comienza Harry.

Hay lágrimas en los ojos de ella cuando muerde su labio inferior y respira profundamente. “He pensado en ello durante mucho tiempo”. Admite, con la voz quebrada. “Ustedes son sus padres. Ustedes deben de ser los primeros, los primeros que él conozca. Yo quiero que sea así”.

Louis le presiona un beso en la frente. “Eres mi héroe, ¿lo sabías?”. Le pregunta tan sinceramente como la primera vez que le dijo a Harry que lo amaba. Bueno, tal vez esta era como la segunda vez.

Harry da un paso hacia atrás. “Si alguna vez cambias de opinión”. Él inicia, pero deja la oferta porque ella sabe que esto es lo mejor. “Gracias”.

Sus ojos brillan cuando ella le ofrece una sonrisa y levanta la mano hacia su mejilla. “Gem tenía razón sobre ti, pequeño Harry. Estoy segura de que esto es lo mejor para todos”. Esto lo dice antes de que las enfermeras comiencen a empujarla fuera de la habitación.

En la puerta, una de ellas voltea hacia atrás y sonríe. “Bueno, ¿van a quedarse ahí toda la noche o van a venir a ver a su hijo entrar al mundo?”.

*

Harry ha visto algunas cosas, algunas cosas bastante locas.

Pero nunca había visto algo como el nacimiento de un niño.

*

Una vez que Maddie está en recuperación, Harry y Louis están en otra habitación con el fin de esperar que los médicos limpien al bebé y comprueben que todo está bien.

“Deberíamos de haber pensado en un nombre”. Dice Louis.

Él no ha dejado de pasearse alrededor desde que la enfermera los llevó a la habitación, pero Harry no tiene tiempo para decir algo, los nervios lo consumen. Están a minutos de conocer a su hijo, de abrazarlo por primera vez.

“Lo hicimos”. Dice cuando se pone de pie y camina hacia Louis. “Pensamos en una lista entera. Nuestros amigos ayudaron”.

Louis se detiene cuando Harry apoya una mano en su hombro. “No me importa lo que Liam haya dicho, Batman no es un nombre adecuado para un niño”.

Algo en el pecho de Harry se desata, su cabeza se va hacia atrás cuando ríe demasiado alto. Se ha acabado. La espera ha terminado y su hijo está aquí. Mierda. Tienen un hijo.

Un suave golpe en la puerta precede a la aparición de una pequeña cesta, una cuna es la definición más técnica. “¿Están listos?”. La enfermera pregunta mientras permite que la puerta se cierre en silencio detrás de ella.

¿Están listos? Es lo que se suele decir, la pregunta del millón. El noventa y ocho por ciento del cerebro de Harry no grita ni siquiera un poco la respuesta, pero el otro dos por ciento es aún más fuerte. A pesar del miedo, de la espera y de los nervios, está absolutamente más listo de lo que había estado siempre.

“¿Por qué no se sientan en la cama?”. La enfermera sugiere, esperando a que lo hagan mientras se inclina sobre la cuna y saca un bulto blando de mantas. “Ahí vamos”. Dice ella, bajando el paquete en los brazos de Louis. “Sólo ve la-”. Empieza y luego sonríe cuando Louis recibe al bebé en sus manos, acunándolo tan suavemente como Harry nunca lo había visto sostener algo. “No necesitas ningún instrucción, ¿verdad? Parece que esto es tan natural para ti”.

Louis sonríe, pero no tiene nada que ver con la enfermera. Sus ojos están fijos en el pequeño que se esconde detrás de la manta con rayas verdes y blancas. “Hola”. Susurra, tirando de los bordes de la manta para revelar la cara del bebé. “Hola, hijo. Soy tu papá”.

Harry es vagamente consciente de la apertura y cierre de la puerta, pero él está demasiado ocupado llorando como para preocuparse de la enfermera o de cualquier otra persona. Ver a Louis vulnerable como nunca ante lo había visto, es impresionante.

Louis levanta la mano para cepillar los nudillos sobre el puente de la nariz del bebé, y él sonríe cuando se retuerce debido al toque. “Eres tan, tan hermoso". Dice Louis, con un temor evidente en su voz. Mete la cabeza entre las mantas y deposita un beso en la frente del bebé, y por último en su nariz. “Eras tan esperado, pequeño jovencito”. y termina la declaración con otro beso.

Las lágrimas son imposibles de impedir mientras Harry los mira, hipnotizado por la habilidad del bebé en derrumbar las paredes que Louis ha construido.

“También tienes suerte”. Dice Louis, enderezándose un poco para apoyarse en el hombro de Harry. “Debido a que este tipo de aquí tiene el corazón más grande que cualquier persona ha conocido, y también es tu padre. Él te ama tanto como para avergonzarte, y créeme, algún día va a avergonzarte”.

“Hey”. Protesta Harry.

Louis captura la lengua entre sus dientes antes de decirle a Harry. “Vamos”. Dice en un tono dolorosamente tierno. “Acomoda tus brazos y sostén a tu hijo”.

A pesar de que rueda los ojos y solloza, Harry hace lo que le dice. Cuando Louis coloca al bebé en sus brazos. Harry sabe a ciencia cierta que nunca ha sentido nada parecido a esto. Es, literalmente, indescriptible.

El silencio se extiende por un tiempo, Harry lucha para encontrar las palabras adecuadas para presentarse ante este chico que ahora está encargado de cuidar, alimentar y criar. Es una real, viva y pequeña personita.

La madre de este niño pensó que podía confiar en ellos. Además, sus familias y amigos aseguran, sin lugar a dudas, que están preparados para esta tarea. Harry mira su pequeñita cara, y piensa que no hay nadie, ni una sola persona más perfecta que este hermoso niño.

La realidad cae sobre Harry como una piedra y otra ronda de lágrimas lucha por liberarse. Y no está seguro si será capaz de detenerlas esta vez.

Y entonces el bebé abre los ojos.

Y Harry lo sabe, porque él ha sido testigo, su cara es lo primero que el bebé ha visto. Absurdo hubiera sido que lo primero que su hijo viera fuera el útero en lugar de las bolsas bajo sus ojos, las lágrimas y el desorden que es su pelo después de haber estado moviéndolo todo el día con sus dedos, piensa Harry. Se ríe, en parte, por su propia estupidez, pero es más por la palpable conexión que puede sentir sin haber dicho una sola palabra.

“Puedo decir que me siento dejado un poco de lado en este momento”. Louis y hace pucheros, metiendo la barbilla en el hombro de Harry mientras se inclina para posicionarse en la línea de visión del bebé.

Graciosamente, sus ojos se cierran inmediatamente.

“Él ya tiene tu terrible sentido del humor”. Dice Louis burlón.

El bebé suspira y se acomoda. Cuando Harry pasa un dedo por su mejilla, el bebé reacciona al tacto.

“Leí en un sitio web acerca de una madre primeriza que dijo que tuvo un ataque de pánico la primera vez que llevó a su hija a la guardería. Ella dijo que la separación se sentía terrible, y yo pensé que debían ser las hormonas hablando” dice Harry, físicamente incapaz de apartar los ojos de su hijo. “Creo que tal vez estaba equivocado”.

Louis apena responde, tratando de alcanzar el final de la manta. Una vez que ha descubierto los cinco pequeños dedos, acaricia con la punta de su dedo el arco del pie del bebé. “Supongo que vale la pena esperar”.

Apoyando la mejilla en la parte superior de la cabeza de Louis, Harry dice: “Ahora somos una familia”.

Como otra rápida respuesta, Louis se desplaza alrededor y se recuesta en la cama. Extiende la mano y Harry coloca al bebé en sus brazos. Su corazón se contrae y luego vibra con una explosión cuando el bebé se queja sobre el cuello de Louis y le acaricia el cuello con uno de sus diminutos dedos. Es el lugar exacto en el que Harry normalmente entierra su cara después de que golpea el despertador cada mañana, es como si el bebé supiera que allí es el mejor lugar para dormir.

“Ya éramos una familia, amor”. Le recuerda Louis, volviendo la cara para llamar la atención de Harry. Él sostiene su brazo hacia afuera y llena el espacio abrazando a sus dos niños. “Sólo que uno de nosotros se tomó un tiempecito en aparecer". Bromea con un susurro amoroso sobre la cabeza del bebé.

De pronto agotado, Harry deja de pensar, y libera la tensión que había estado cargando todo el día con un enorme suspiro. Todavía tiene que enviar fotos a sus madres y hermanas. Pero por ahora, Harry está contento de descansar aquí, en la seguridad de su propia familia por un poco más de tiempo.

 

 


End file.
